


no reply .

by chinecab



Category: GOT7
Genre: I Tried, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Mark Tuan Being An Idiot, Mentioned Jackson Wang
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinecab/pseuds/chinecab
Summary: Марк предпочитает убегать; Чжинён хочет знать
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	no reply .

**Author's Note:**

> Марк Туан королева драмы и я люблю это

Марк сбрасывает звонки и, не читая, отправляет сообщения в корзину. Все они с одного номера, но это неважно.  
В Сеуле Чжинён встречает его в аэропорту вместе с Чжэбомом.  
\- Первое время поживёшь с нами.  
В квартире комната с двумя матрасами у стены, застеленными одной простынью. На балконе стоит раскладушка.  
Марк оставляет пухлый чемодан в комнате и отключает звук на телефоне. Отключить его совсем не хватает решимости.  
Духу хватило только сбежать.  
Марк знает, что он трус и истеричка.  
Солнце нагревает балкон. Чжинён подставляет ноги в застиранных шортах под его лучи, а Марк с Чжэбомом прячутся в тени.  
Они курят одну пачку на двоих, а у Марка что-то совсем дорогое.  
\- Мы старые друзья.  
Чжэбомом словно оправдывается; они с Чжинёном валяются в обнимку по вечерам и смотрят американские фильмы с субтитрами. Либо не смотрят ничего, и Чжинён просто так подлезает под его руку.  
\- О да. Очень старые.  
Чжинён весь сочится сарказмом и откатывается на другой матрас от Чжэбома.  
Марк пока не понимает.  
Он покупает новую сим-карту и занимается корейским с Чжэбомом допоздна, пока Чжинён не возвращается с работы.  
Они заканчивают друг за друга фразы, едят из одной тарелки, много говорят ни о чём и иногда спорят из-за глупостей. Чжэбом вспыльчивый. Чжинён - провокатор.  
Марк возвращается субботним вечером с пробежки, но в квартире только Чжинён.  
(Марк пока не уверен, может ли сказать "дома")  
На немой вопрос Чжинён абсолютно ровным голосом отвечает:  
\- К подружке своей уехал.  
Марк начинает понимать.  
Он подлезает под руку Чжинёна и смотрит фильм вместе с ним. Субтитры только мешают, но Марк старается сосредоточиться - ему нужно уметь разговаривать на корейском хорошо.  
Он засыпает раньше середины фильма.  
Чжэбом приезжает в понедельник. Марк удаляет сообщения из какао и чувствует себя третьим под его взглядом.  
Но Чжэбом просто заваливается на простынь по другую руку от Чжинёна.  
Марк всё равно прячется на балконе и специально оставляет телефон в провале меж матрасов.  
\- А он не сдаётся, да?  
Чжинён говорит это беззаботным шутливым тоном, когда Марк в очередной раз отключает звук. Марк не смотрит на Чжинёна, чтобы тот не увидел.  
Чжэбом пропадает с вечера пятницы, оставив сообщение в общем чате, и Марк снова не ночует на балконе.  
\- Мы ведь друзья, помнишь?  
Марк, если честно, спрашивает случайно, когда Чжинён прижимается губами к его обнажённой спине.  
Всё честно - думает Марк.  
Он ведь уже понял и потому не надевает ничего закрытого. И так невыносимо жарко.  
Тем более, что так удобнее раздевать, а Чжэбом появляется вновь лишь в понедельник. Марк готов к его взгляду; он лишь хлопает глазами и протягивает планшет.  
Тяжёлые, неверящие чжэбомовские взгляды Марк чувствует на своей шее. Марк делает вид, что он тупой, как и все в этой квартире.  
Или не делает, ведь с китайского номера копятся пропущенные вызовы и сообщения. Интересно, сколько денег пущено на ветер, чтобы достучаться в чужую страну?  
Марк чувствует злость вслед за соскользнувшим с сенсора пальцем. Он успевает прочитать.  
Марк просыпается, когда небо за окном отпускают густые сумерки. Чжинён с Чжэбом спят, отвернувшись в разные стороны.  
На обратном пути Марк по привычке опускает на них взгляд.  
Чжэбом смотрит прямо на него, снизу вверх, абсолютно не сонный, и его глаза блестят в отступающем мраке.  
Чжэбом снова и снова пытается оправдаться - Марк видит, как он старается не менять своё отношение.  
Ранним субботним утром Марк на обратной дороге к балкону падает гораздо раньше - к Чжинёну под бок. Чжэбом стабильно отсутствует все выходные.  
Марк не целует Чжинёна за кого-то, и Чжинён касается Марка тоже - не за другого.  
И это то, чего Марк себе искал.  
Солнце нагревает его открытые, голые плечи и козырёк кепки. Чжинён держит его запястье, но всё равно умазывается мороженым. Марку кажется, что в Чжинёна влюбиться легко.  
Но не влюбляется.  
Он не включает звук на телефоне, потому что его сердце кровоточит.  
\- Я не имею ничего против.  
Чжэбом звучит неубедительно.  
\- Но не могли бы вы быть чуть менее очевидными.  
Марк понимает половину слов из тех, что Чжэбом говорит ему на балконе, посреди их занятия, но знает, что все они - ложь.  
Марк отвечает ему на китайском, зная, что Чжэбом поймёт слова.  
_\- Он просто хочет правды_.  
Марк давно уже понял.  
И с ним не надо было договариваться, не надо было ничего объяснять. А Чжэбом лишь усугубляет, говоря ему неправду, когда они остаются наедине.  
Марк существует от понедельника и до вечера пятницы. Он говорит Чжинёну, что давно бы нашёл работу, но не может.  
Чжинён, возможно, понимает Марка в его путанице корейского, английского и китайского. Его мысль об отчаянии и не сдающемся китайском номере.  
Они не смотрят фильмы - Чжинён целует его до самого утра.  
Это то, что я искал - говорит себе Марк.  
Чжэбом разбивает старую кружку и две тарелки. Чжинён настойчиво оттесняет его от раковины и говорит, что домоет сам.  
Марк смывается курить к себе на раскладушку, под распахнутое в вечернюю прохладу окно. Чжэбом хлопает входной дверью.  
\- Мы можем поменяться местами.  
Марк удивляется.  
_\- Зачем?_  
Раздражением Чжэбома можно порезаться.  
Он медленно и глубоко вдыхает.  
\- Говори со мной на корейском.  
Марк отвечает на всё что говорит Чжэбом.  
_\- Нет._  
Чжэбом должен понять, что Марк - это несерьёзно. Что это ради правды.  
И немного ради секса.  
Марк слишком много думает о том, что успел прочитать. Много думает о пропущенных звонках, которые всё реже. Он злится, потому что думает, что изменит своё решение, когда всё это закончится.  
Его гордыня даёт трещину для этих мыслей.  
Чжинён целует Марка украдкой в ванной в середине недели.  
Чжэбом похож на кипящий чайник - Марку смешно - когда уезжает в пятницу утром. И, конечно, не возвращается вечером.  
Чжинён сам вырубает звук на телефоне Марка.  
\- Почему ты просто не покончишь с этим?  
Марк не смотрит на Чжинёна. Марк смотрит на телефон в его руках.  
\- То, что мы делаем, вовсе не означает, что мы сами можем лгать.  
Из Чжинёна очень плохой глас совести, и Марк просто забирается на его колени и выбивает из рук злополучный телефон. Нахер.  
Чжэбом не приезжает в понедельник. Чжэбом приезжает в субботу, злой как чёрт и, наверное, решительный.  
Марк сбегает.  
Всего лишь на балкон, но только пока что. В разгаре воскресного дня он сбегает дальше, прихватив свой телефон. Он всё ещё не понимает половину того, о чём говорят Чжинён и Чжэбом на повышенных тонах, но точно о нём.  
Но несмотря на это - Марка разговор не касается. Не его дело.  
Он забирается куда-то далеко, где тишину прерывает шум редких машин. Марк падает на траву в светлых джинсах, отмахивается от насекомых и включает звук.  
Может, это пустое совпадение.  
Китайский номер, китайские иероглифы, шипованными лозами сжимающие его непостоянное сердце. Не норовившие обрезать крылья всегда ветреного Марка, но не дающие взлететь.  
Марк почему-то думает, что это самый последний звонок, после которого гордым будет не он.  
После него уже не будет звонков - думает Марк.  
Последнее число июля, а в их стиле всегда было что-то такого рода - пафосное и трагичное.  
В его мыслях не было места для Чжинёна с Чжэбомом, но он нашёл, и сейчас, ему приходится принимать самое важное решение за считанные секунды, в отчаянной сеульской глуши.  
_\- Привет_.


End file.
